


Friends

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy has had many friends in his life... or has he?





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I’ve never had a problem making friends.

When I meet someone, I do everything I can to make them like me. With women I wine and dine them. More often than not they end up in my bed, and then head for the hills as fast as their legs can carry them when I get too possessive. 

I think men see me as competition. I’m not stupid, I know my looks, title and wallet give me the edge and I’m not afraid to use them to get exactly what I want, which is why I can count the number of male friends I have on one hand and still have fingers to spare. In fact. I’d go as far as to say I’ve never had a proper friendship.

Until Barbara Havers came into my life.

Barbara is unlike any woman I’ve ever known. Impervious to my charm and sweet talk, she isn’t impressed by my money; something I learnt the hard way, doesn’t care about my title, and tells me what she thinks of me; bluntly and to the point. She has no airs or graces, doesn’t care about make-up or the latest fashions. She is the most genuine person I know.

Being friends with her is easy, which most people wouldn’t believe considering how much we argue, but it is. She knows everything about me and yet she still likes me. I think I know more about her than anyone else. I’ve sat beside her bed watching her fight for life after being shot. I’ve held her in my arms and comforted her as she cried after being held hostage, and I’ve rescued her from a crazy woman with a rock who was determined to either cave her skull in or drown her; whichever came first.

I would do anything for her, and she has proved that she will do the same for me. Hell, she risked her career to save my life, and then risked it again to prove me innocent of murder. That shocked me. No one had ever done that for me before, usually it was all about what I could do for them.

People come and go from your life. Sometimes it’s your choice, sometimes it’s theirs, and sometimes you don’t have a clue what happened, the connection between you just withers and dies. The ones that matter, you fight to keep hold of them and they fight to stay.

I hope that’s who I am to Barbara Havers. I know that’s who Barbara Havers is to me.


End file.
